


贪心

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 5





	贪心

“违逆天道，要承担与之相等的代价，天道的剥夺，你承受不起。”  
“已没有比他更重要之物。”  
眼前的躯体是他自己的，里面沉睡的是他年轻的神魂，润玉走了几步，靠的更近，融入这具身躯，他便可以从过去醒来，他该与年轻的自己融合，可心里的恶兽不允，珍宝该是他一个人，不能与任何人分享，水蓝的光芒大涨，透明的神魂从躯体里被剥夺，新的神魂融入。  
润玉是被魇兽蹭醒的，而他的手掌里握着一个黄色的所思梦，润玉松开手掌，任凭梦珠漂浮起来，再伸手铺碰，灵力散开梦里的画面，那是一只凤凰，被刺破了内丹精元的凤凰，消散于天地的凤凰。灵力充斥璇玑宫，将所思梦粉碎，润玉想，不会再见了，这梦将是最后一次。他的人生，旭凤的人生都将重来，他可以将他的渴望纳入怀里。  
身侧的神魂愤怒而无力，润玉侧首望过去，慢慢弯起嘴角。  
“你太弱了，所以不属于你了。”  
身体不属于你，旭凤也不会属于你，将成为我的。  
驱逐了魇兽，眼光扫过这璇玑宫，不同于以后华贵，眼前的璇玑宫稍显淡雅，却更合他的心意。身体疲惫，多少有些强行融入神魂的后遗症，可过些日子定然无事，总归是一样的。  
此时的旭凤在忘川成就战神之名，润玉也不急于去寻，重归过去，该拿回的，该得到的自然不可少，若无权利，他要捕捉的凤凰会展翅不见。  
夜神司星，布完星后，灵力形成假身立在布星台，他却是悄悄去了洞庭湖。行在湖底，被挖出的鳞片，被割断的龙角，幼年的记忆翻涌而出，他恨过，恨他的母亲给予的伤害，而这恨只在其后他漫长荒芜的岁月里零星透露出。而当时簌离出现的突然，逝去的太快，给他留下的，只有寻到娘亲的喜悦，和对荼姚满心的恨，这些情绪遮拂住的他的眼，看不清，看不见，铸成后悔莫及。  
“娘亲”润玉跪下俯身叩首，再起身时，身侧的神魂面上茫然，而他的娘亲全然是惊喜，双臂朝他伸来，将他抱入怀里，一声一声的我儿，我儿。  
簌离不曾想到自己的孩子会寻来，并且还记得过去，虽是惊喜，但对荼姚仍然恨之入骨。  
“鲤儿，都是荼姚那个妖妇，才让我们母子分离，我定然要让她付出代价的。”说的咬牙切齿，她已经暗中布局了很久，等到了时机，定能让荼姚痛彻心扉。这般想着，却见润玉微微皱眉，忙问道  
“鲤儿可是有什么不适？”  
旭凤涅槃受的那一箭。润玉清楚簌离说的是甚，只这一遭再不愿让旭凤受伤。  
“荼姚权重望崇，娘亲切不可轻易行事，你若有事，我当如何是好。”润玉双眉紧皱，眼见簌离似乎仍有话说，继续开口阻了簌离要出口之言。  
“既然我已经记起昔日之事，荼姚不妨交给我来处理，还有那负了娘亲的人也定然不能饶”话语里寒意十足，润玉垂眸，眸光森冷，话不仅仅是为了让簌离将事情交给他，荼姚，太微，他必然不会放过，这是搁在他和旭凤之间最大的障碍。  
“自然是好。”簌离与润玉分别多时，本就愧疚，又满腔的疼爱涌在心头，如今润玉开口，自然是允了，簌离开口唤了侍婢，让人将彦佑找来，一边对着润玉道“娘亲这些年思念于你，便在膝下养了个与你相像你的孩子，我唤他来，你们见上一见，日后他也帮你对付荼姚那妖妇。”  
润玉自是点头应允。彦佑，很有用。  
见过彦佑，润玉也未多说话，日后自有法子应付，再拜别簌离，步出洞庭匆匆回了天宫。如今按住了簌离的计划，也算这一趟得了圆满。  
日夜翻涌而过，因旭凤在忘川，荼姚担忧旭凤，也没甚精力来找他的麻烦，他过的日子也算舒坦，私下和彦佑见过几次，也掌握住鼠仙和其他些人。这天宫之中，总归安全了些，旭凤的涅槃，不会再有意外，也不会再掉落花界遇到锦觅。身侧的灵魂也从开始的不可置信，挣扎着想进入躯体阻止他的所作所为，到渐渐相信事实，开始不动声色，看着自己全盘的谋划，润玉偶尔望去，像极了自己。  
旭凤从忘川归来之日，天宫很是热闹，荼姚面上的笑容几乎去掉了她的刻薄和狠毒，润玉立在大殿中，看着旭凤从殿外走来，穿着凤翎战甲，凤眸带着微微笑意，冠绝六界的面容携着矜贵骄傲，意气风发。润玉藏在袖中的手掌握起，克制住他自己想去拥抱触碰的渴望，这是他多年未见过，多年未梦见，活着的旭凤。不再是他曾经梦里沾着鲜血，凄厉低鸣，死去的凤凰。  
润玉回到璇玑宫，他知道旭凤会来找他，但依旧很迫切，璇玑宫殿中的玉石地面被他来回的踩踏，密密麻麻都是他对旭凤渴望的心。  
“兄长”话语传来，润玉看过去，旭凤迈进璇玑宫，慢慢走到他眼前，润玉有些怔忡，压在心里的欲望翻涌上来，眼前的人，是他后知后觉的宝物。  
“旭儿。”  
旭凤扬眉，有些惊讶，他只在幼时听过兄长如此唤他，待到两人长大，兄长就一直唤他旭凤，疏远不够亲近，他也曾经让兄长改口，却被润玉噙着笑容用理由搪塞回来，如今乍一听，又看润玉呆立，只唤了他一声就没了下文，心里颇为欢喜。也顾不得润玉平时里的冷清端庄模样，上手搂住了润玉的肩膀。“兄长，旭凤回来了”  
旭凤乃是火凤凰，身体要比旁神要温热些，那手掌的温度就隔着衣服烫入了润玉的心底，润玉没有忍住，抬起手将旭凤抱住，搂进怀里，让旭凤的心与自己的心贴合在一起。怀里抱着的是旭凤，润玉清楚知晓，便莫名酸涩，他度过了漫长的岁月，逆转天道，如今终于拥抱了他的心上之人。  
“旭儿。”  
旭凤伸手拍拍润玉的后背安慰，润玉的反常让他在心底幽幽的叹口气，旭凤想着今日母神的行为定是让兄长很是难过，可他每回和母神提及，下次总让兄长更遭罪，久之他也不敢在母神面前提及兄长，只私底下和兄长更亲近，讨兄长欢心，以慰藉兄长，只是以往兄长总说没事，这么一想，觉得此刻的兄长挺好，不自觉也把润玉搂住了  
“兄长莫要伤心了。”  
润玉听着，知晓旭凤的想法，也未开口辩驳，索性借着由头，一副心中郁结模样，哄得那凤凰皱了眉，也就未在意他自己的手一直被旭凤握着，只絮絮叨叨说些趣事，希望润玉能开心，润玉也便细细听着，掌中握着旭凤的手，大拇指指腹摩挲着旭凤手掌的虎口，一点不含糊的占着便宜，直至燎原君来璇玑宫，旭凤才慢悠悠离去，面上还是有几分忧心，润玉待旭凤转身，便收了脸上的郁结，噙笑看着旭凤走远，人在眼前，总会得到的。  
璇玑宫在旭凤走后又安静下来。润玉坐于小几旁慢慢煮茶，而往日总立在窗前离他很远的神魂坐在了他的对面，犹豫一番后开了口。  
“你对旭凤有企图。”  
“我所求，不过一个旭儿。”  
“他是你的弟弟，你却要折辱他？！”  
眼前的神魂阔别多日的愤怒，怒火烧入眼，眼里有仓皇，在那深处更掩饰不住的是野望，和他一样对旭凤的野望。润玉瞧了眼，冷笑讽意跃出，也不多言让他知晓，润玉向来不喜有人觊觎旭凤，无论何人。  
“本座掌间的珍宝，怎会折辱。”  
旭凤回到天宫，离他涅槃也就不远了，润玉密令一封给彦佑，令他混入花界。润玉不愿与旭凤兵再兵戎相见，自然不能和之前一样兵变，只能从其他入手，徐徐图之。  
旭凤担忧润玉郁结，走动璇玑宫比平时更频繁了些，自然两人关系又亲近多了，润玉不动声色将话题引到了涅槃上，旭凤细细道来。  
“兄长且安心，涅槃而已，旭凤不会有事。涅槃那日，母神着人守住了栖梧宫，不会有旁人能接近的，”近日里母神老是念叨，旭凤顺她心意说惯了，在润玉面前也自然而然的说了，说完方觉得有些不妥，母神口中的旁人，大多数在说润玉，自知失言，一时怯怯，只呐呐一句“兄长”高昂的马尾如同凤凰的翎羽一般搭拢下来，凤眸偷偷窥视润玉。荼姚说了甚，润玉早不在意，只看旭凤这般，心里欢喜，旭凤自从入军中征战，就愈发逼得自己稳重自持，人前都是运筹帷幄，镇定自若。现在这副失言后不安的模样，越发让润玉觉得自己与旁人不同，只旭凤涅槃，他必然要亲眼看着，避免发生意外，也顺着话头接过  
“母神思虑甚周，可我总有些担心。”  
“兄长不必忧心，旭凤能应付。”旭凤看润玉只关注自己涅槃，连自己说错话也未在意，愈发觉得歉疚。  
润玉察觉旭凤眼神变化，也趁机将自己打算道出。“那日，我去栖梧宫替旭儿你护卫，如何？”  
“兄长不必……”旭凤推辞之语说了半截，看润玉眼里的神色，又全都收了回去，刚失言伤了润玉，虽然润玉没放在心上，可再拒绝润玉护卫，怕是真要误会自己提防了，就改了口。“兄长若是愿意，自然可以，只母神那”  
母神对润玉向来偏见，旭凤还在踌躇，便看见润玉捏诀化了形，小小的银色白应龙缠在他手腕上，冰凉的鳞片划过手腕带着微微痒意，旭凤看着应龙直起躯体，然而润玉温润的嗓音响起“我化龙身躲在旭儿袖中进入栖梧宫，旭儿以为这样如何？”  
眼前应龙专注的看着他，旭凤莫名觉得耳热，不自在的移开视线，口中不忘回答他的兄长“兄长此法甚好”话刚说完，手腕间的痒意便消失了，再看过去润玉已经恢复人身，旭凤心里隐隐有些可惜。  
润玉自是能瞧见旭凤的神色，面上不显，唯恐妄动吓走诱来的小凤凰，而那神魂靠近过来，伸手欲抚旭凤的发顶，却陡然穿过，只剩修长的手掌在空中缓缓握成拳，神魂低垂着头，连润玉也窥不见他的神色，旭凤此时已转回视线看着他，润玉自放弃探寻神魂，继续和旭凤兄友弟恭，一派祥和。  
涅槃那日，自然是无惊无险，旭凤盘在栖梧宫里，盯着旭凤，稍时凤凰清鸣，巨大的凤凰跃空而起，展翅在栖梧宫翱翔，又冲出栖梧宫，空中翻舞，羽翼带出火焰，鸣叫不停。  
旭凤涅槃成功，让荼姚松了口气，之后荼姚想做的，润玉心里也有了思量，于是洛湘府一行提上日程。  
鸟族万年来因为荼姚之势越发行事嚣张，也让水族常受欺辱，只水神因青年时与天帝的情义，时常约束一二，而这情义，也未必无缝隙可言，花神梓芬，便是最锋利的刀。  
徐徐将昔年秘密吐出，凭着些伪造事物和部分真实，由不得水神不信。润玉冷眼看着水神痛楚，他心里多少也曾鄙夷过水神的，心爱女子护不住，后来又糊涂的送了性命。待看着水神的情绪稍微平复，又将第二件震撼摆在水神面前“花神当年曾产下一女。”只这一句，又让水神脸色大变。  
润玉垂眸，怀着几分复杂。“在花界水镜里，叫作锦觅”他将锦觅的发现推予彦佑，那个少女，他不愿再沾，也不愿旭凤再遇，如今顺水推舟，让锦觅和水神早早相遇，避免日后一遭。润玉见水神恨不得立即赴花界，也知水神再无心与他继续商谈，拱手告辞，刚出洛湘府，就见水神灵力波动，瞬间行远，润玉负手前行，此一行，只是引，等水神冷静下来，才是他博弈的开始，也是他庞大计划的开场，他只要等，等水神。  
旭凤从校场回来，寻思着栖梧宫里的星辉凝露已完，本去栖梧宫的步伐又转去了璇玑宫，他近些以来，莫名想见润玉，隔些日子总寻理由钻进璇玑宫，看到润玉面带笑意就耳热，虽然局促，却不想离去。迈入璇玑宫，润玉不在，旭凤便推开润玉寝殿的门，打算在殿中等他，他才坐定，魇兽不知从哪个角落蹿出，过来蹭了蹭他的手，低叫了几声，吐出了一个黄色的所思梦，旭凤手指点了点，梦境便铺陈开，入眼的是润玉。是兄长的梦，旭凤心里知不该看，眼睛却未移开，微微红袭上旭凤冠绝六界的脸，只偷偷看看，好奇，旭凤自我安慰，昧下心底的真实想法。  
“我心悦你。”  
梦里的润玉深情款款说着，旭凤心里却有些涩，而梦境未结束，旭凤依旧定定的看，兄长喜欢的是哪个女仙，旭凤急切想知晓，梦里润玉慢慢前行，他的视线里出现一个人，润玉靠近那人，旭凤看着那人转身，此时润玉的言语清晰入耳。  
“旭儿，我心悦你。”  
兄长喜欢我！这个认知跃过来，旭凤心思一乱，灵力躁动就将眼前的梦境毁个干净，猛然站起，也分不清内心是喜悦还是慌张，急急离开了璇玑宫，宫殿里只剩魇兽低低鸣叫，而另外一个迈步进殿，白色袍服划过地面，修长的手指抚过鹿角，清冷的声色里带着愉悦之意“魇兽，辛苦了。”  
兄长喜欢他，这个认知在旭凤脑海里来回跳，惊的他再也不去璇玑宫，每日练功后，偶尔发愁，让燎原君常常询问，他却不能说，旭凤也不知自己心情为何，乍知晓他是喜悦的，可想着又难过起来，他与兄长乃是兄弟。旭凤瘫在榻间，难过和喜悦来回折腾他，意气风发的凤凰短短几天被折腾的有些恹恹。  
“旭儿，近些日子不来璇玑宫，可是我做了甚不妥之事”  
旭凤撑起头，润玉就立在不远处，旭凤久不来璇玑宫，润玉寻了来，乍见润玉双眼看着他，旭凤不自觉脸热，清咳了几声。“兄长怎么来了？”  
“你不来璇玑宫，我担心旭儿，便来看看。”润玉说着话，也靠近，贴着旭凤坐在榻间，见旭凤随他贴近，面色愈红，笑意飞快过眼，面上还是做出好兄长的模样。  
兄长就在身边，那梦境就更在脑海里绕，旭凤定眼看着润玉，润玉向来温柔好看，而此时仿佛比往日更好看，眼里印着他自己的脸，旭凤就在那刹那察觉自己心意，面色一肃，开口直言“兄长可是喜欢我”话音落，干脆利落，他是三界的战神，行事向来不脱离带水，既定了心意，便不在逃避，与兄长的兄弟关系，他会想办法。  
旭凤红着脸，眼底神色却是坚定，润玉看着，自己的心就开始鼓噪，鲜活的跳动，他期盼的就在眼前，唾手可得，润玉开口，声音莫名的哑，按捺着他万万年的渴望，一字一句，珍而重之。“是，我心悦旭儿”  
听到回答，旭凤松了口气，事情意外简单，也让旭凤笑得开怀“既是如此，兄长就是我的了。”说着就上了手，捏了捏润玉的脸颊，嘴里话也未停。“兄长既然说予我听了，日后就不能后悔，日后我会解决的”他不是傻，横在他和兄长之间的问题太多，得一一解决，而兄长向来隐忍，唯恐兄长日后退缩，就提前开口预防。虽是问题很大，他是战神，比兄长要厉害得多，这些问题，将来他总能解决。然后旭凤就被环进温暖的怀抱，耳边是他兄长温柔的声音“不会后悔，永不会，只那些事，我会解决，旭儿只要安心当凤凰即可。”  
后悔，怎么后悔。润玉满足的叹息，怀里的旭凤他渴求至极，既入了怀，就绝不松手，不远处的神魂涨红了眼，润玉朝他慢慢露出一个恶意的笑容，缓缓闭目拥着旭凤。真心要用真心来换，可没有手段，心计，真心也未必能换来倾心。接下来的事情，他会一一解决，直到无后顾之忧。  
夜静，月微隐入云中，烛火摇曳在璇玑宫，酝酿暧昧，纱帐垂下，朦胧只见人影，一只手从纱帐伸出，修长，却无力的抓出纱帐，五指扯得纱帐紧绷，而后，另只手伸出，温柔握住那只手，十指相扣，收回帐中。  
润玉观旭凤趴伏在榻间，墨发洒在白皙背上，透过发间见人潮红的脸，眉梢眼角掩不住的动情，润玉落吻在人脖颈间。  
“旭儿当真好看”旭凤乍听，忍不住恼怒回首，却因润玉手掌折腾的逸出低吟，润玉碎吻落在其背上，吻痕于背上明显。旭凤心里暗暗后悔，方才被润玉一番言语，一时失言就钻了润玉的陷阱，落得如今下场。旭凤已是被折腾狠了，润玉察觉手间濡湿，低笑出声。“旭儿可……”旭凤看人面上笑意，一句恼怒的兄长还未完全出口，就伴随着急促的呻吟戛然而止。十指相扣的手掌贴在枕边，一则有力，一则无力，紧紧纠缠。床微微摇晃，床单与躯体间已磨出褶皱，双腿亦是纠缠难分，身下那人脚趾都是无力蜷起，旭凤眼前迷糊，又急于报复润玉的恶劣，抬口咬在润玉肩头，却被一个顶弄报复回来，连绵不绝的情缠绕，已如海中小舟，只能随着人摆弄沉浮。旭凤昏沉沉间见润玉那双平日里冷静的眸间沾染情欲，隐些自傲，却在润玉下一瞬的动作惊得恨不得踹开人。润玉掌扣人腰间，将人翻身，腰稍退，然后顶入，拔高的呻吟响起，正面相对，那人面上的神情一览无余，如斯美景，烧得下腹的火焰持续。“旭儿含苞待放”  
稍晚些，旭凤被润玉抵着着靠在墙壁折腾，密密麻麻的亲吻在脸上，眉间，唇边，吻的有多温柔，腰间动的就有多凶狠，腿无力的架在，双手收在人脑后交叠，旭凤想着，日后再不信兄长柔弱可欺，龙性本淫，从来不假。  
烛火暗了一瞬，有神魂在伤神。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
(?_?)尽力了。

自那日与旭凤交欢后，神魂有几日不曾动，站在那晚他站立的地方，如同磐石，只旭凤来时，抬眼看上一眼，润玉也不在意，神魂对他而言，毫无威胁。  
彦佑那边传信来言锦觅已回洛湘府，不到几日，水神便带着锦觅上天来，传旭凤和他上殿之人来时，旭凤正与他下棋，只是输前用灵力偷偷挪了棋子，润玉只当未曾看见，纵着他。  
听到传话时，旭凤很是惊讶，水神和风神分居很久，怎凭空冒出来一个水神之女，速将手中棋子丢进棋盘里，起身瞬间忽是想起，这水神长女岂不是润玉的未婚妻，一时警醒，凤眸瞥向也起身欲行的润玉，从嘴里硬邦邦的蹦出几个字“兄长，你的未婚妻”  
润玉只当未闻，迈步行，旭凤得不到回答，亦有些气闷，暗自为水神之女思虑时，一只手伸过来悄悄握了握他垂在腿边的手，捏了捏食指，旭凤目视前方，心底笑开，直把水神之女扫去一边，再无忧愁。  
润玉进殿时，水神仍在禀告，锦觅无聊的站着一边，眼睛四处乱看，正好转过来对上他的眼，润玉微楞，眼前的女子活泼可爱，好动调皮，与那个满目寂然如同枯萎的花朵一样的女子截然不同。大婚那日，他如愿登上帝座，旭凤消散，锦觅握着满手的鲜血晕倒，再醒来时哭的歇斯底里，彼时他还被仇恨蒙着眼睛，一边畅快于旭凤的死，一边追逐锦觅的温暖，可锦觅眼里根本无他，只上天入地的寻找旭凤，他就愈发觉得自己恨旭凤，年复一年，看着锦觅从希望找到绝望，再最后的麻木。终有一日，锦觅来寻他，将逆鳞砸在他眼前，双眼浸在泪里，透亮的愤怒。她质问为何算计她，质问为何让她亲手杀了旭凤，最后崩溃的叫喊，她所要不过是一个凤凰，为什么不允。那时润玉只看着她，是，为什么不允，因为我所要的也是一个凤凰，可他不属于我，就不能属于别人。话语脱口而出的时候，润玉自己都不曾想到，可他自己的声音清清楚楚的说着，润玉方才发现那是他心里的声音，那句话说完，锦觅不再哭了，眼里盈满死寂，霜花开始枯萎，她低低的笑出声，天帝陛下，你真可怕。这是锦觅留于他的最后一句话，自那后，锦觅将自己困在花界，余后的岁月，他们各自后悔。  
回到眼前，锦觅转着眼朝他和旭凤微笑，润玉回应笑意后，和旭凤立在大殿另一侧，虽是对不起锦觅，可终究还是要利用她一回，只这次望她陨丹不破，逍遥一生。  
水神已和天帝禀告完，润玉和旭凤躬身行了礼。高座的天帝已迫不及待“润玉，且来见过锦觅，她乃是水神的长女，亦是你的未婚妻”天帝未曾与花神梓芬修成正果，如今看见她的女儿，做他媳妇刚好，慈爱的看着锦觅，越看越是喜欢。  
“见过锦觅仙子”润玉从容行了礼，锦觅尴尬的挠了脑袋，也别扭的行了礼“见过润玉殿下”说完做完，往后一缩躲在她爹爹身后，耷拉着脑袋，洛湘府里，临秀姨和爹爹明明说会解除婚约，虽然这润玉殿下长得挺好看，可她不想多个未婚夫，不能吃也不能喝。  
润玉立在一侧，身边的旭凤不必看，也知这凤凰心中有气，低首，嘴角弯出笑意。  
天帝心情愉悦，稍后就被水神止住了  
“恳求陛下解除小女和夜神殿下的婚约”水神拱手一礼。  
“水神为何如此，本座看锦觅和润玉正是天生一对。”  
“小女刚回臣下身边，臣下自希望她日后能找到自己喜欢的人，还请陛下成全”  
一番话堵的天帝无话可讲，可到底不愿意解除婚约，只得推说以后再谈。天帝离开，几日相携出了殿，水神回身邀洛湘府一叙后，就带着锦觅匆匆离去，只余旭凤润玉独处。  
“夜神大殿好福气，未婚妻娇美动人”旭凤双手环胸，微挑眉峰，憋了许久的话吐了出来，进殿时，润玉楞住看了锦觅许久，虽然知道兄长必不会和锦觅有什么，多少还是有些不悦。论好看，我也不差，这心思，旭凤也没打算说出来，免得兄长笑他。  
“水神意欲退婚，锦觅仙子不是我的未婚妻”润玉失笑，难得看到炸毛的凤凰，顺着抚一番，也别有乐趣。  
“夜神殿下莫不是觉得可惜”旭凤本想再挑几句，可看润玉脸上笑意，也不自觉失笑。  
“看来，兄长是得不到美人了。”  
“我早已得到我想要之人”  
两人相视而笑，又是一番情意正浓。  
润玉赴了水神之约，从进洛湘府，水神不曾开口，他也不急，左右事情在掌控之内，饮完一盏茶，水神还是开了口  
“夜神殿下是如何得知梓芬的死因”  
从告知水神那天，润玉就知道有此一问，心中已过千遍  
“因为我娘亲簌离。”能窥见水神面上诧异，润玉话未停。  
“我被天后喂下浮梦丹，本不记得幼年事，可偏偏又记了起来，之后去洞庭湖寻到我娘亲，她的面容毁了，是天后所为，用的琉璃净火。天后以为娘亲必死，便洋洋得意，无意中透露先花神亦受她毒害。”  
不理水神面上悲痛，润玉将后事道来  
“娘亲困在洞庭，我又被天后带走，她便想找帮手一同惩治天后,多年来渗入花界，知晓花界水镜里藏一个精灵，各芳主都很是照顾，说予我听时，我便猜测，先花神可能留下子嗣，那日告知水神，只没想到是水神的孩子。”  
“你意欲何为。”  
“天后伤我娘亲，身为儿子，此仇得报。当年天后惹得太湖和钱塘水族大战，令我龙鱼一族灭族，此仇亦得报”太湖和钱塘水族一战，乃是他成为天帝后，调查得知。可幕后之人，却并非天后，是他的父帝太微，更有甚者，龙鱼一族灭亡，也是他的默许，只这话却不能坦白告知水神，有些事去查一查才更相信，更能激起愤怒，润玉起身一拜。  
“润玉请水神助我，报这母仇。”  
“本神需要想想”水神不曾答应，只徐徐叹口气，润玉也不急，出言请辞，迈出洛湘府，笑意跃上嘴角，今日与水神一聚，荼姚必能收到消息，这下一步亦可行了，只要许久不能见到旭凤，让他心底惆怅，白色袍袖拂过，人已速归天宫，趁这两日与旭凤好生缠绵。

“锦觅仙子凡尘历劫，可为何我与穗禾也要一同前往，兄长，我当真是猜测不透母神和父帝的心思”旭凤惆怅，今日水神带锦觅再临天宫，奏请天帝，让锦觅承花神之位，可母神横加阻止，只道是锦觅未历仙劫，不能担任上仙。随后宣了缘机仙子，之后就发展成他与穗禾要一同历劫的局面，旭凤看了眼一边的兄长，委实不愿下凡，只母神之令，要推脱，他也没个头绪，长长叹了口气。  
“母神即是如此吩咐，旭儿你且走一遭就是”察觉旭凤瞪他，润玉伸手拍拍旭凤的手。“缘机仙子历来推演之书甚强，如今她有此一说。定是因果已定，旭儿你若不遵从，日后天道反噬，你让我如何是好。”对付旭凤，润玉早有心得，低眉絮絮，似有满腔忧愁，果然哄的那凤凰不甘不愿应下了。水神已与他结盟，荼姚的下场近在眼前，旭凤自然不能在天宫，否则他夹在中间，又会是左右为难，伤神伤神。故而他前故意让荼姚的人发现他与旭凤交往过密，今日锦觅下凡历劫，缘机仙子道旭凤身上因果与锦觅相连，若不走一遭，恐违因果，旭凤下凡尘，也就连带了穗禾。荼姚打的什么算盘，润玉心理清楚，他那时站在一侧，投向他的目光，一寸寸像是刀子刮过，淬着剧毒。  
“我要下凡尘，兄长你万事小心”母神总拿润玉当眼中钉肉中刺，近些时日更甚，他在天宫，还能其中周旋一二，可如今他要下凡尘，指不得兄长要受苦，思来想去，将寰谛凤翎从身体里逼出，拿在手中簪进润玉的发间。“我不在天宫。这寰谛凤翎予兄长，让他替我护兄长周全。”只盼母神看着寰谛凤翎，能饶过兄长，莫要处处针对。儿不可嫌母，可润玉受刁难，他亦是难受至极。  
润玉手掌从脖颈间滑过，手掌一番，掌心里是一枚月白的鳞片，将鳞片放进旭凤掌手里“龙有逆鳞，触之必怒，龙纵满身鳞片，这逆鳞只此一枚，旭儿你将寰谛凤翎予我，我就将逆鳞予你，以望它能保护你。”寰谛凤翎只此一支，拿到手，润玉有把握。可真在手里，得意喜悦也是抑制不住，旭儿的寰谛凤翎，着实让你喜欢。润玉看着旭凤珍而重之将逆鳞收起，旭凤凤眸透亮，藏着无数情意，他凑过去，吻上旭凤的眼，旭儿，你且凡尘游玩一番，待你归来，我们便能立天道鸳盟。  
旭凤下天机轮回盘时，润玉并未去，只推说璇玑宫事务未了，自然是赚了荼姚一个恶毒眼神，彦佑溜进璇玑宫时，润玉正在慢悠悠泡茶，他一屁股坐在润玉面前，也不说话，只盯着润玉看，口中啧啧作声，润玉看了他一眼，提起茶壶替自己倒了一杯，彦佑向来心急，也憋不住。  
“润玉，故意让荼姚知道你和旭凤之间的事情，就不怕荼姚气急了，让你神魂俱灭，不过你也是狠得下心，为替干娘复仇，居然连旭凤都利用了，不知道旭凤合不合你夜神殿下胃口”彦佑话还未完，润玉一道目光就剐了过来，目光森寒，冻得他这惧冷的蛇打了个颤。  
“我从未利用旭儿，亦不会利用他，彦佑，话仔细着说”茶盏掷在石桌上，砸的碎裂，泼开的茶汤洒了一处，彦佑低头看了一眼，觉得润玉可能想砸的是他，心中啧啧称奇，原本他以为润玉只是黑的像太湖里的淤泥，现在看来更像是个冰雕，寒气森森，冻得他都心惊，而这冰雕居然还爱上了他仇人的儿子，乱，太乱，但是彦佑也不敢再谈旭凤，只换了话题。  
“你打算如何做？我探查到荼姚已准备对付你”  
“我已有策略，你只需做一件事”润玉翻手承出一封信“将信送给鸟族的隐雀长老，然后你可以走了”润玉逐客说的毫不留情，方才彦佑不着调调侃，让他生了怒，他珍宠之人，岂容他人妄论。润玉心中冷笑，待事了，彦佑该受些苦头。  
缘机仙子近来极其不好过，先是天后来寻她，让她想法子将火神殿下和穗禾一同弄去凡间，再给二人牵条红线和和美美，本这事就难办，她推演天机时知晓，这火神殿下的姻缘因果分明是在夜神殿下身上，虽在凡间，也不能乱配。她还在烦忧，可后脚夜神殿下也找上门来，捏着她的把柄对她笑得温润如玉，让她把火神殿下的姻缘线搁置，她也是头痛，前有天后，后有夜神，她也恨不得自己下凡，一番折腾，总算能让两人都满意。  
紫方云宫，事情进展的异常顺利，润玉生受了荼姚三道道琉璃净火，正正击在他胸口，再不动声色的诱导，让荼姚将这些年所做恶事一一吐出，太微推开门时，荼姚脸上神色令他畅快至极，太微心系先花神，得之先花神死于荼姚之手，自然不会轻饶了她，一如那时，荼姚被收压临渊台，彦佑质问为什么不趁机谋算荼姚性命，他顺手打发了，荼姚当然不能死，她若死了，他与旭凤之间就成了死结。润玉躺在璇玑宫寝殿，手里把玩着旭凤的寰谛凤翎，三道琉璃净火并非那么容易承受，让他元气大伤，神魂虚弱，好在旭凤不在天宫，否则该让他心疼，思极旭凤，想念至极，可如今伤势破重，到下不得凡间去看他，润玉垂首，吻在寰谛凤翎之上，旭儿。  
熠王殿下近些日子甚是烦恼，他表妹及笄后，便向他表达了爱慕之意，可他对表妹只有兄妹之情，唯恐伤了她，只得躲着。这日里躲完穗禾，夜里入眠，做个奇怪之梦。  
梦里是一位公子，着白衣，簪着一根金簪，发簪甚是好看，如凤展翼。一开始那人只站在一旁看他，看得专注深情，随后开口唤他。  
“旭凤……旭儿”  
公子原本喊他的名，却陡然喊的清净，喊完又自故自又喊声，面露笑意，笑得满足。  
再后来，熠王他就被吻住了，公子俊美的脸微红，眼眸合起，睫羽颤动，看上去甚是娇弱，可熠王的唇却被吻的甚痛，两唇相触，唇瓣摩挲，公子的舌抵在他的齿间，逼他张口窜进他的嘴里，缠上他的舌头吻着。  
熠王被吻软了腰，两只手便扣在他腰间，将他纳入一个怀抱，两人跌坐在地，两只手扣的很紧，紧得熠王有些喘不过气，稍微挣动下，就惹得公子吻的更凶，只得不动。  
熠王本该怒火涛涛，可见到这公子面容，他隐约觉得熟悉，纵这人放肆，他也想由他而去，罢了，罢了，反正是梦里，熠王殿下抬手环在人背上，感觉公子身体一僵，软舌从他口中退出，只恋恋不舍得啄吻着他的唇瓣。  
“旭儿，旭儿”  
一声一声的唤着，声音低哑，燥得熠王殿下脸红，熠王殿下闭上那双凤眸，索性不去看人，眼睛看不见，触感就分明，他感觉那唇顺着唇角吻到他的脖颈，轻柔的吻在他的喉结，随后含入口中舔弄，腰间的手掌解开他的衣物探入衣里，在他腰间流连，掌心炙热温度烫的熠王瑟缩下，又被腰间微微痒意勾的贴近些。  
“旭儿”  
公子仍在喊他的名，声音含着情欲浓浓，羞恼的熠王忍不住拍打人肩背，才堪堪止住了不停的名字，只声音停住了，人就做得更多了。  
衣物已被剥下，唇舌已游至熠王胸口，吻在敏感处，温暖唇舌含着那处，逼得熠王口中溢出一声低吟。  
手掌已至熠王股间，手指触进后穴，异物入体让熠王难受的扭下身体，随后手指退出，再入时带着凉意，激得熠王哆嗦，忍不住睁开眼。  
“你”  
公子从他胸前抬起头，眼神温柔，嘴角含着笑意，熠王看了半晌，泄气得扭头移开视线，默许。  
那凉意不知是甚，却甚有效果，软了内壁，三根手指入内，还微微吸吮，体内手指退出时屈起搔刮内壁，又惹得熠王低吟。  
身上动作骤然停了，熠王偷偷移回视线，发现公子幻化出了尾巴，看似龙尾。熠王睁大那双凤眸，惊恐挣扎，却被牢牢固在公子身上。  
“旭儿”公子柔柔得喊着他，吻在他嘴角，讨饶似得碎吻，龙尾亦缠上他小腿，冰凉得鳞片蹭得小腿微痒，熠王沉默，唇边的吻吻软了他的心，他叹口气，认命的放松身体。  
“仔细着点，别弄伤我”  
公子笑开，双手小心握着熠王身体抬起，龙根顶了进去，一点点钻入，茎身磨过穴口，让熠王有些难熬，直至他坐在鳞片上，方知自己竟全然吃下，垂首，公子定定看着他，喜悦盈满那眼。  
“我得到了”  
四个字说完，双手抬起熠王的腰，再放下，滚烫的龙根擦过内壁带起快感逼出熠王呻吟，身下龙根不断进出，熠王面上染着情欲潮红，手掌无力扣在公子肩膀，如斯美景，激得龙根进出又激烈几分。公子又吻上熠王胸前，遮拂那双眼前，耳边是熠王的呻吟，火热得钻进他的心。  
我的，我的。  
龙根重重顶入，快感令熠王茎身涨大，隐隐有欲泄兆头，他伸手想去抚弄，却被公子捉住手，下瞬捅得更深。  
熠王气急开口，被顶得只有破碎呻吟，须臾已沉在欲海里忘记前言，只记得唇边的温柔，体内龙根磨得他爽利，怔怔然一道白光过脑，竟是泄了。  
体内龙根未停，就高潮抽搐收缩的内壁进的更深，持续鞭挞熠王，熠王哑着嗓子叫了许久，那折磨人的玩意在一次深顶后退出，顶在他股间射了出来，昏昏沉沉的熠王疲累而眠，不知那公子珍爱将他抱起，闭目缓缓流出泪。  
“旭儿”  
那些无能为力，终化作泪水浸透神魂的心。

十天，水神之女锦觅就历劫归来，天帝大喜，为册封锦觅举办宴会，水神前往，润玉因伤势未愈，不必前往，他独自在璇玑宫里下棋，一枚黑子落定，金戈之音，一枚白子落，铮铮枪鸣。润玉抬首遥望，远处喧哗吹不进璇玑宫，他低头继续落子，屠龙！  
太微从不会想到一场宴会成为他的劫难，水神突然发难，桩桩件件吐露他行过的恶事，满堂朝臣静默，他呼喊兵卫，可毫无动静，呼喊旭凤，蓦然想起旭凤已去历劫，原来是早已算计好，他高坐在天帝宝座上，色厉内荏。而步出的红衣女子成了击倒他的最后一刀，簌离靠近看，扬开面纱，那脸颊被琉璃净火烧得丑陋无比，声声质问，眼里满是恨意，太微有些恍惚，簌离酷似梓芬，他从记忆里找到梓芬，她最后看他的眼神也是如此，前几日他去临渊台看荼姚，荼姚也是这般看他，他抬眼扫去，水神也是如此看他，其他人却都低垂着头，终颓然一笑，挺直的脊梁垮下，倒在宝座里，水神如此顺利，只怕还有他大儿子的手笔，活如世间千万载，终连个爱他的人都无，纵身一跃，太微化作龙形，盘在空中，昂首长吟，自散神魂。  
龙吟声传来，润玉知大局已定，指间黑子落下，已屠去白子大龙，膨胀的愉悦让他忍不住想大笑，最后败在胸口的闷痛上，神魂之伤难以痊愈，而润玉却听见了笑声。望过去，神魂在窗边，手里虚捧一株昙花，分明是白天，那昙花却开的娇艳，  
神魂笑得开怀，似感受到他的目光，侧身正对他，仍带着笑意，莫名有些诡异。  
“我明白了一些事。”  
只这一句，就垂首触碰那朵昙花，手指穿过，又不懈的继续触碰。润玉升起警惕，可自查无恙，又放下心防。  
太微死了，旭凤可归来，他最后的战场即将到临。  
熠王一生未寻到他喜欢之人，只将精力发泄在治国和扩张领土上，打下一个偌大的王朝，待寿终正寝，旭凤从那苍老的躯壳脱出，忆起年少时候的梦，咬牙切齿，只叹兄长狡猾，挥袖转身，离别他人间躯体，回天界。  
旭凤踏足天宫时，守卫看到他，楞了会才行礼，旭凤只当是诧异他今日归来，他本来想去璇玑宫报润玉梦里轻薄他的仇，可想着如今他归来，母神必然要来寻他，若是看到他在璇玑宫，免不得又是对兄长一顿挖苦挤兑，停住脚回了栖梧宫。栖梧宫庭院里的凤凰花恰时开了，风卷来，左右摇晃，沙沙作响，逗乐了树下的凤凰。旭凤抬手卷了一朵凤凰花握在掌心，身后脚步声传来，正是燎原君，面色沉重，旭凤忽然有不好预感。  
父帝身死，母神被囚临渊台，兄长重伤，燎原君一字一句撞进旭凤本还雀跃的心，那朵凤凰花从指尖跌落，坠在地上。  
旭凤他觉得承受不了，他不理燎原君的劝告，执意去璇玑宫，将燎原君话语里的猜疑摈弃，他想问问润玉，感情里最受不得无端怀疑。璇玑宫里依旧很清净，一点都看不出这宫殿的主人即将荣登天帝之位，掌控三界，旭凤推开门时，润玉端坐在案桌前，伴随着低低的咳嗽，看着奏章。天后被囚，天帝身死，接连发生在一起，这积累下来的事物甚多。  
“兄长”  
旭凤面无表情，因他不知作何表情，看着润玉听到他声音，绽开笑意，眼神一如往日，深情温柔。他上前一步，又突兀的顿住了。“兄长是不是要为天帝”干巴巴从嗓子里挤出话语，他有很多话要说，只看着这人，又情怯。  
润玉颔首应下，旭凤嘴唇蠕动张合，没有声音出现，润玉眸色暗沉，不愿让他难受，他知晓旭凤想问什么，也如实说出  
“是我与水神结盟”他这句话出口，就看见旭凤似被惊醒，润玉起身一步步靠近旭凤。  
“只我从未想过如此局面，我原本只想有能力谋算你我二人将来”他进一步，旭凤瑟缩欲退，最终还是定在原地未动。润玉将旭凤搂在怀里，能感觉到旭凤在颤抖，他将头靠在旭凤肩膀上，低语，带着几分半真半假的难过  
“旭儿，我娘亲死了。”簌离的死，润玉也未曾料到，他本为了旭凤，已想好计策诓骗簌离前往一处安详度日，可簌离死了，在太微烟消云散后，怔然半晌，也自散神魂而亡。怀里的躯体僵住，须臾一只手握住他的袖摆，润玉将笑意藏在旭凤颈肩，旭凤心软，向来是最大的弱点，他只再利用一次，以后千万年，他不会再让旭凤难过。  
“父帝当年一手导致上神廉兆之死，此事被水神当众戳穿，水族之中钱塘水族和太湖水族不死不休的对战也是父帝所为。我能保住父帝性命，可他自散神魂而亡”润玉未将自己摘干净，他不信，旭凤也不会信，荼姚之事，他只字不提，因不能提，而天宫总有嘴能替他说。  
“旭儿，这天帝之位，我想与你一起共享。”  
“兄长，我要想一想”  
旭凤和润玉说完那句话，就再未去见过润玉，他去过临渊台见过母神，母神仍心心念念让他当天帝，告诉他执掌鸟族和润玉一决高下，最后又咒骂着润玉，旭凤才知晓母神早已知他们的事，甚至润玉受过母神三道琉璃净火，神魂虚弱，差点消亡。旭凤逃回栖梧宫，将燎原君，了听，飞絮都赶出去，疲倦的化成真身，卧在榻间，凤翼展开埋住他的脑袋。他想不明白，到底要如何，以往他的生活里，只有爱恨分明。不曾有这样难解的题，一边是他的心上人，一边是他的母神，他们彼此伤害。他也知母神做的事不该，可那是他母神，凤凰低低清鸣，沉沉睡去，清风卷过，润玉现出身形，看着床榻间的凤凰，坐于榻边，伸手抚凤凰小小脑袋，逸满柔情。  
月下仙人迈进栖梧宫的时候，旭凤依旧化成原型蹲在梧桐树下，愁苦的凤凰今日依旧愁苦。  
“凤娃，你下来”  
月下仙人站在树下，冲着旭凤招手  
“叔父”旭凤从梧桐树下飞下来，化成人身  
月下仙人拽着旭凤坐在石桌前，瞅着旭凤耷拉的眉眼叹口气。  
“我本来不想管你们的事，可凤娃你窝在栖梧宫里不出来，玉娃在璇玑宫一边忧心你一边处理那些杂七杂八，昨天岐黄仙官奉昭令璇玑宫，玉娃的伤好像又重了。”月下仙人说个不停，也不理旭凤脸上踟躇。  
“你要怪玉娃，也有道理。可玉娃也有他的道理，你那母神恨他入骨，恨不得他灰飞烟灭，那琉璃净火几乎去了玉娃半条龙命。”月下仙人估摸着旭凤脸色，也不再说荼姚，他向来对他那对兄嫂没什么好感。“至于你父帝，哎”月下仙人叹了口气，这太微就更是乱七八糟。“如今你母神在禁临渊台，就剩你兄弟二人，你与玉娃又……如今闹这脾气，凤娃，事已至此，分不清对错，且向前看。”  
旭凤直到月下仙人离开也未再说话，静静的坐在栖梧宫的石凳上，几朵凤凰花从树上离开，跌在旭凤的身上。  
“兄长真是太狡猾了。”  
低笑声响在旭凤耳边，润玉从旭凤身后环抱住他。  
“是，我太狡猾了。”  
神魂立在不远处，抬首看天。看，不远了。  
荼姚最后的处罚，旭凤没有问，而在某日，润玉告诉他，将荼姚送去了一处，廉兆上神所在之地，其中因果也细细告知旭凤。旭凤也曾偷偷去看过母神，母神虽不如以前风光，可多少快乐些。鸟族族长换了隐雀，穗禾历劫未归天庭又进了天机轮回盘，就为躲避那蛇仙彦佑，所幸无甚危险。  
天宫开始繁忙，天帝登基大典与帝后大婚一同进行，自然要仔细谨慎。旭凤窝在栖梧宫，燎原君随在身侧，等燎原君一开口，旭凤就抬手止住他，并令他出去。  
天后。  
润玉那日来与他饮酒，他没有提防，喝醉后就稀里糊涂应了当天后，那日还有彦佑在场，赖不掉，如今这天宫上下，见到他都尊称一声天后，让他觉得怪异，故而这几日不曾步出栖梧宫，而方才确是婚服到了。  
登基大典，润玉并不在意，可与旭凤大婚之典他着实重视，故而这次格外隆重。润玉牵住旭凤步入大殿，上座无人，月下仙人喜气洋洋的站立高台，唱喏司仪。一拜天道，二拜长亲，三拜夫妻，润玉拜得愉悦，他这一生在此时得了圆满。  
“天道为证”  
四字出口，润玉却觉胸口密密麻麻的剧痛，如同蚂蚁一口一口啃噬心脏，他神识一荡，想起他违逆天道时，那句箴言  
“违逆天道，必受天罚，你与所爱，将咫尺天涯。”  
润玉突然僵住，让旭凤有些奇怪，转头看人，却见润玉发间的寰谛凤翎微微发光，只润玉突然握紧他的手后，寰谛凤翎又恢复原状，他诧异的望了眼，又被手中加重的力道拉回深思，润玉正在看他，眼睛似有阔别的怀念，然更多的喜悦。忽而润玉转开视线，直视苍天。  
“润玉在此，天道为证，与旭凤此生神魂不离，来日共赴鸿蒙”  
“旭凤在此，天道为证，与润玉此生神魂不离，来日共赴鸿蒙”  
天降微光，锁在两人相握的掌间，天道盟誓成。  
夜间璇玑宫温柔蜜意，凤凰灵身腾空，须臾白龙一跃而起缠住凤凰，于空中翻滚不歇，迟迟不散。  
旭凤倦极睡去，润玉将人搂进怀里，搂得极紧，方微微合目。  
神识入体，他面前便是一人，被天道锁链困在他神魂深处的人。润玉走至人面前，那人抬眼，是与润玉一模一样的脸。  
“你可是未曾想到，最近竟被我得到所有。”  
润玉昂首，闭目感受瞬间的自得。又复睁眼看向那人。  
“父帝死时，我曾聆听天道之音，方明白一件事。历来龙就是天道最钟爱承气运的之物，若不违逆天道，不损自身气运，所求都会为天道认可，一一得到。龙也是不可为他人所杀，故而廉兆未死，父帝因昔年自损气运，不得天道意志，即便如此，也只有自散神魂才能消亡。父帝死后，我便是这世界最得气运的龙。”  
“你违逆天道，自被天道惩处。可纳你入我神魂，却是我所求，放你在外，总有你能挣脱，可在我神魂里，必不会让你挣脱。”  
无人应答，润玉也不恼，只抒尽他所想，便欲归去，然离去前，忽又道  
“龙凤呈祥，故凤凰亦沾几分气运，故荼姚不死。旭儿与我结下天道鸳盟，他此生都将与我同心同爱。”  
润玉消散，只余他神魂深处被天道阻隔之人。

九霄云殿，众仙家垂首静默，高坐帝座的天帝面色肃冷，帝威森重，寒眸觑太乙仙人，惊得太乙仙人跪于殿中，俯首贴地，战战兢兢。  
“蛟龙祸乱小国，死伤无数，怨气震凌霄宝殿，本座方知此事。尔等平日司职，竟毫无察觉，本座看你们都是尸位素餐！本座座下不留无用之人。”  
天帝震怒，凭空惊起霹雳，众仙惶恐皆跪地称罪。  
“区区蛟龙之祸，竟让天后入凡尘捉拿处决”  
天帝冷笑一声，怒气更甚，而殿中众仙却是有口难言，蛟龙之祸，本就不需天后处决，天后开口，谁人能阻，就连天帝也是含笑观人下凡，可天后刚离天宫，众仙在此受天帝之怒。  
“太乙仙人，责你失责之罪，扣功德两千，若再有下次，罚你入毗娑地狱”  
太乙仙人跪地谢恩。  
朝毕，众仙离开，三两成群，各自议论。  
“哎，陛下每每休朝两日后再临朝，总易怒。”  
“的确如此，太乙仙人此番甚重”  
“休朝两日后，如此易怒，怕不是那位”  
一仙家侧首看栖梧宫方向，语中调侃，天家之事，总些好奇，想必是天后令天帝未能欲求宣泄，才如此。  
“莫要胡言，这天宫中最不能揣测便是天后”  
众仙忆起昔年有仙家酒后妄言，语中提及天后，言语略微轻佻，天帝得知后，着雷公电母行天雷之罚，其后更将人打入毗娑地狱，那时众仙方知天帝雷霆手段，亦是心狠手辣。  
众仙惊若寒蝉，各自散去。  
旭凤下凡尘捉拿蛟龙，与那蛟龙一番大战，松松他多日未动的筋骨，最后将其活捉，心情甚是愉悦，回天宫后，将孽畜关入天牢，径自回了璇玑宫，然殿外窥见仙侍皆面露惶恐，心念一动，忆起今日乃是兄长休沐两日后再临朝，便有定数。  
旭凤迈入殿中，果不其然，润玉脸带薄怒，批阅奏折之笔都落得重些，旭凤颇些无奈，上前道  
“兄长”  
润玉抬首见得旭凤，终压下心头怒火，起身至旭凤眼前，抬手将人拥入怀里。  
“旭儿”  
语微带撒娇，手却将人搂得甚紧  
旭凤伸手回抱人，口中却调笑。  
“兄长如今凭得粘人”  
换来却是白皙脖颈被润玉轻咬舔吻，立即噤声，但润玉手脚却不停，旭凤懊恼记起，这时的兄长易怒亦不禁他逗弄，此乃无数次后果得出的事实，挣开润玉怀抱，侧首吻在润玉嘴角，温声道  
“兄长，我今日因捉拿穷奇，还尚未去校场阅过将士，待我夜间回来陪你”转身急离，若是被兄长困住，怕又要白日宣淫，龙之本性甚是可怕。  
旭凤离的快，润玉也未真阻止，只旭凤远处，润玉面上柔意消失，眸色暗沉，面上青黑，须臾灵力暴动，震翻殿中摆设。  
五日过，第六日旭凤又被密密麻麻的吻吻醒，睁开的朦胧凤眸，就见润玉伏在他身上，碎在他嘴角。  
“兄长”  
“旭儿你继续睡，我自己来”  
知旭凤要说甚，润玉已堵住话头，旭凤一滞，瞪眼人，亦清醒些，可望向润玉那双眼，眼神专注，充斥柔情，满含情欲。旭凤与之对视，又败下阵来，抬手搭上润玉肩膀，默许。  
至百年前，润玉就有些奇怪，每每五日总要休沐两日，那两日里对他粘人至极，偶尔是将他困于榻间来回折腾，偶尔却是带他入凡尘，隐在人间共赏美景良辰，笑语宴宴。可再醒来，总能见润玉眉间郁色，他也曾问过，润玉只说轻松两日，上朝心绪难平。  
肩膀刺痛令旭凤低吟，润玉不满其神思恍惚，可咬后又不舍舔舐，手指已闯入后穴，后穴湿软，龙根昂扬，欲征战凤巢，门外却有灵力波动，润玉面色骤然冷寒，纵何人，此时被扰，都有三分怒火，门外低声禀告，更惹得润玉扬起唇角，绽出一抹极冷笑意。  
九霄云殿，天帝罕见在休沐之日上朝，众仙家心有窃喜，之前商议，倘若休朝后必须面对天帝怒火，不如令天帝不可休朝。故今日禀告有要事，天帝果真临朝。  
天帝高坐，面含笑意，询问何事。  
众仙推出一人，恭声禀报，只乃是让天帝决断魔界鎏英继任魔尊，可需天界派人道贺。  
只见天帝笑意更深，言语较往常温柔些许。  
“众仙以为如何”  
众仙异口同声皆言当去，彰显天界风范。  
天帝面色骤变，寒色拢袭。  
“既知皆言当去，如何又来问本座”  
“此事三日前有奏章上报，本座已然批阅。今日又提，又是缘何？”  
众仙皆默。  
“本座继位万年，尔等行事仍散漫无状，相同之事，常重复作为。”天帝声愈寒，裹浓浓冰寒倾泻。  
众仙惶恐，跪地不语。  
“每日皆临朝决断，养的尔等行事懒散，处事缓慢，自今日起，每五天休沐两日，休沐之日，本座不阅奏章，若有要事，着邝露上呈，倘若查乃五日内所奏之事，皆重罚。”天帝厉声呵斥，言毕起身，飒袖负手，袍袖叠荡，转瞬离殿，只余众仙面面相觑，愁苦相对。  
五天工作日，两天假期，正式天界推行。  
好事者将日子排序，分为一周。  
天界自此仍要面对周一天帝陛下无由的愤怒。

一本正经胡说八道系列  
大润玉：工作你来，享受我来。  
小润玉：躺赢玩家，输给bug


End file.
